bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:XCaidx/5* units for the new chapter
Ok, so I decided to make a list of all the 5* units (that I have and others that I know) that could be useful for the new chapter to help players see which unit could be good for them (and which units they have and they don't). ---- Fire: Kaiser Burny: High HP pool and easy to get. Vermilion: HoT, BB/Turn and BB on use. Elise: BB atk and BB gauge fill rate. Golzo: Heal, BB/Turn, BB on use. Gildorf: BC/HC drop rate and Spark damage boost. Limera: Heal, Status removal and BC fill rate. Bestie: BBoT and BB on use. Ultor: Taunt and Massive Def buff (self). Water: Kaiser Squirty: High HP pool and easy to get. Medina: BB gauge on use. Piany: Def/Rec boost, BB gauge on spark and Status removal. Rigness: Heal and status control. Haile: BBoT and Parameter boost. Soleil: Heal, Status removal, BB on hit, Chance to heal. (doesn't attack). Quartz: Atk at turns end, HoT and HP boost. Tridon: Shield. Tesla: Heal and mitigation. Earth: Kaiser Mossy: High HP pool and easy to get. Lin: HoT, BB/Turn and status negation. (doesn't attack).. Dure: Atk/Def boost, probable HP when attacked. Libera: Def/Rec boost, BC/HC drop rate and Earth/Thunder element added. Dolk: Mitigation, Def buff and Status removal. Duran: Atk reduction and BB on use. Tia: Heal and HoT. (doesn't attack). Elaina: Status removal, HoT and BBoT. (doesn't attack). Zeruiah: Heal, BC/HC drop rate. Thunder: Kaiser Sparky: High HP pool and easy to get. Reud: HoT and BB when attacked. Pamela: Def boost, Atk>Def boost and BC/HC drop rate. Diana: BC/Turn, BC/Hit and HC drop rate. (doesn't attack). Garnan: Crit rate, Spark damage and BB on use. Deimos: Taunt and Massive Def buff (self). Bonnie: 55% chace to inflict random Status ailment. Light: Kaiser Glowy: High HP pool and easy to get. Krantz: Mitigation, Light/Dark element added and status removal. (lower level farming). Astall: Atk/Def reduction, BC/HC drop rate and Dark/Light element added. (doesn't attack). Jed: BC/HC drop rate. Layla: Heal, HoT, chance to heal on hit, BC/Hit and status removal. (doesn't attack). Charla: Heal, HoT, BB on use, BBoT and status removal. (doesn't attack). Allanon: BB on use, elemental reduction and BB on hit. Sixgear (Nemethgear): BC fill rate and BB on use. Rinon: Heal and Status control. (doesn't attack). Elmedia: Heal and Status removal. (doesn't attack). Aurelia: HoT and Status control. (doesn't attack). Dark: Kaiser Gloomy: High HP pool and easy to get. Febros: Atk boost, BC/HC drop rate and BB gauge on use. Laberd: Mitigation, Def boost and BB gauge when attacked. Eclise: Heal, Status negation, Atk/Def/Rec down negation, BC on use and Dark Light Element added. Charis: Double normal hit count and BC/HC drop rate. Nyami: Infinite AoE and boost BB damage. (higher level farming). Lilly Matah: BBoT and BB on hit. Zeal: BBoT, BC fill rate and BC on Spark. Malbelle: BB Atk boost, Crit Spark chance and BB on use. Aaron: Mitigation and BB on use. Mizerka: Atk/Def reduction, BB on use and BB on hit. Semira: Paralysis, Poison, Curse and Weak combo. Jade: Chance to all ailments and x2 hit count. ---- Well, I believe that this are all the unis that could be useful for the 3rd chapter, if any of you know other units or if you think a unit shouldn't be in the list, write them in the comment and I'll add or remove them. Category:Blog posts